Monstruous Tales
by XdrippingXbloodX
Summary: Different monster drabbles with Gaalee pairing. Rated M for Gore and lemon in other chapters.
1. The Mummy

Summary- Some different stories on different monsters using Gaara and Lee as my main characters.

Explanation: Basically I am writing one of my favorite pairings with my favorite monsters. No, there will be no vampires or werewolves, but not because I do not like them, it's just those monsters are over popular. The monsters I will use are:

-The Mummy

-Swamp Monster, or mermaid (though I do not think mermaids are monsters, so I will probably go with the swamp creature)

-Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde

-Frankenstein

-My sister's favorite monster (whatever that is...)

*If I recieve alot of good reviews I will continue down the line of monsters.

**Now, without further ado, let us begin! **

Take it from me, staying in a museum after closing time is not fun. It is creepy as hell, quiet as a graveyard, and the shadows around the exhibits seem to jump at you. Did I mention it was creepy?

Why was I, Rock Lee, at a museum after hours? Well, my school, Konoha High, had decided to bring its World History students on a field trip to the local museum. It just so happened that I got seperated from the group I was with when I went in search of the restrooms. Now, before you go thinking that I am an idiot for not just leaving through the exit, let me just tell you that this place is HUGE, and I have been lost for hours now. Seriously, you think I would have run into a night guard by now.

There were only a few lights on where ever I went and I tried to stay away from the areas that had no lights at all. The dinosaur exhibit was one of those places that had no lights, and I experienced first hand just how scary those dead beasts could be when covered in shadows and I'm alone. Am I really alone in this place? Shouldn't there be someone guarding the place?

I feel as if I have been going in circles. As if I have passed that same water fountain twenty times already. I probably have. ARGGGHH! Where the hell is the exit? I'm on the verge of just throwing a useless tantrum and crying in a corner.

CRASH!

What the- What was that? I run to the corner to investigate what the noise was, only to find the place completely without any lighting. I'm sure that I heard the noise come from this direction, but I can't see anything down this corridor.

"Hello? Is there anybody here?" I call out tentively. I don't recieve an answer.

"Hey! Anybody there?" I call out a little louder. I hear a near quiet moan that sends chills running down my spine. Why would someone be moaning? Was someone hurt down there? That would be the logical guess, but years of horror movie watching has my imagination reeling, and not in a good way. It does not help that the moan seems to be getting louder. Despite that, my growing curiousity has me walking down the dark hallway. It has to be instinctive because it definitely is not a concious act.

My footsteps come slowly and are the only sound that reverbrates throughout the area, besides my pounding heart. I curse myself silently for my shaky knees and clamy hands. Suddenly, as if they are motion activated, bright lights shine down on the exhibit I have moved onto at the end of the corridor. It appears to be an egyptian showcase. Murals with strange symbols surround me with models of Cleopatra and King Tutankahmen aka King Tut. The walls are a golden sand color with a deceptively smooth texture, though they look just as rough as their color. There's an area protected by glass with a miniature pyramid. The place has sand covering the ground with fake boulders, models, and scorpions. If the pyramid was bigger, it would be very believable. I move away from the model and continue looking around. Behind red velvet rope lies a coffin that has been tipped over with its lid opened. This must have been that made the crashing noise. What I wonder is if this is a coffin, then where is the body? There should have been at least a fake model in the coffin. There is a podium containing information on the coffin.

_'This coffin was the final resting place of the royal guard to the late king, Rock Lee. The year he was buried is not certain. Inscribed within in the pyramid from which it was found was, 'I shall murder any who seperate me from my Master. I will return for him and correct my mistake.' The guard's name was Gaara Sabaku.'_

Wow. This guy's king had my name. I wonder if I was named after him. I've never heard of him though.

"Hey! What are you doing in here kid?"

The voice literally had me shriek like a little girl and jump twenty feet in the air. I turned around to see a guard in a blue uniform stare at me with confusion. First there is relief, then there is the feeling of 'Finally!'. I try to compose myself before answering him.

"I-I'm sorry. I have b-been trying to find my out-t for awhile. Could you lead me out?" I stutter to him. The guard's confused expression has not left him, probably wondering how long a kid has been holed up in here without his knowledge. A...creepy feeling starts to envelope me and I look around for the source but I do not see anything out of the ordinary. The guard sighs and mutters something under his breath that I am not allowed to repeat. Really, such language around a minor! Even if I am in high school!

"Alright, follow me and I'll get you out."

"Oh, thank you!" I smile at him. Almost free at last!

We start to head out the dark hallway again when that same moan echos down it. My eyes widen and the hairs on the nape of my neck stand on end at the sound. I had forgotten about the sound that had drove me down here. The guard puts his arm across my chest signalling for me to stay put as he heads into the dark with his flashlight.

When the light is too far for me to see I hear him call out, "Is there anybody here?" A few moments pass before that moan sounds out again. Next I hear a ear piercing scream and a struggle. My breathing grows fast and I can't move. What...what is out there? The screaming grows worse and I can hear something being torn apart repeatedly, and is that...is that a dripping noise? Fear starts to cover me like a cloak and I'm completely paralyzed. I finally find the air to scream when the lights unexpectantly go off. They stay off as I hyperventilate and try to find a noise to locate, because the screaming has ended.

The lights come on five minutes later with a blinding effect. Movement returns to me and I look around me trying to find anything abnormal. I stop at the old guard's tomb and stare in astonishment. The coffin was put upright with its lid put back on. It seemed right, except there was a constant dripping noise coming from the bottom of the casket. I walk past the red rope and look down at the puddle growing on the floor. It does not take a genius to figure out what the red liquid is. None the less, I find my hands opening the lid without my permission and a creaking sound swallowing the room. Fear and disgust consume my mind as I stare at what I find. The body within is torn into an unrecognizable heap, and if it was not for the blue pieces found within the red blood, I would not have known it was the remains of the guard I had just met. His intestines and heart appear to be pinned to the tomb so that they would not fall out in a gory display. At the very top, unnoticed till now, is the mans face. Not his head, his face! His eyes are missing and his mouth is open in a constant silent scream. Whatever was in my stomach mixes with the blood on the floor. What could have done this, and so quietly? I don't want to know, I just want to get out before I am next!

"Mahhhh...mahhhh"

My breathing comes to a halt as well as my heat beat. I turn around slowly to look at the one making the noise behind me.

Okay, so I'm in a nightmare. That is the only idea I am willing to accept and I have been watching too many horror movies. That would explain why there is a living mummy only three feet from me. Most of him is wrapped in blood soiled bandages, that may have been white at one time. The only parts sticking out from the bandages were his toes, ankles, fingers, a few strands of red hair, his mouth, a red tattoo of the ai kanji on the left side of his forehead, and one bright teal eye surrounded by black on the same side. We stood there facing each other for minutes that felt like an eternity. He kept his one eye trained on me leaving me motionless and frightened beyond my wits. The mummy blinked and I was able to release a breath I didn't know I was holding. His steps could be heard on the hard tile as he came towards me. I could feel my body shake and small whimpers escape from the back of my throat. He was right on top of me and I still couldn't move away to save my life.

However, instead of ripping my limbs off one by one, he got down on one knee and bowed. My fear was not lowered any by this display.

"Mmmm...Mmmaster...forgii-iiiive meeee for m-mmy mistaaa-aake." His speech was slow and it showed that he had not needed to talk for quite sometime. I stared in disbelief at just the fact that he could talk. I turned my head back to stare at the reason why I was so afraid of this being. The red-headed mummy noticed my movement and started to talk again.

"Thaaaat mmm-mman w-was goooing to take you awaaay M-mmaster, I could nnnot leeeet hhhiiim do that." he droned out getting better with his speech the more he used it. I just stared in horror and uncomprehending of what he was telling me. The mummy cocked his head to the left confused by my actions. Though, I don't see why he should be confused seeing as how he had just brutally murdered a man then hung up his body parts for display in a tomb.

"Do yoou r-remeeember me Masteeer?" his tone held a hint of longing and sadness. Fear had not left me and I still could not move. My breathing was erratic and my heartbeat would not slow down. My eyes were wide as I shook my head no at him. From what little of his face I could see showed heartbreak at my reaction. My expression had not changed. I still expected this guy to kill me as soon as he realized I was not the Rock Lee he was looking for. He stood up about a couple inches taller than me. Shaking racked my body as I waited for him to tear me apart. I prayed he would be fast and make it as painless as possible.

"You ussed to be taller than meee," he pointed out.

"You are ssstill young thooough." he finished. My breathing, my shaking, and my heart, for a minute, had stopped when I felt his bandaged arms circle around my torso in an embrace. We were both just tall enough to where his lips had no problem touching the top of my forehead. Why haven't I passed out yet? I was afraid, I knew I was, and yet the fear did not have the same quality it had had before.

Suddenly, he pulled back with his one eye wide. "I had forgotteeen about the aaaamulet you had told me to giiive you when I fffound you." He moved behind me towards his discarded tomb. I couldn't turn around in fear of seeing that gory pile of human remains, but I could hear him rustling through the coffin trying to find his object. He came back in front of me holding a jeweled pendant in the shape of a scarab. It was a very beautiful piece of gold.

"Please take it Master." He handed it to me and placed it into my palm. I found my fingers curling around it against my will. The jems shone in a multitude of colors and I found myself getting lost in their beauty. They were...so...very...beautiful...

"..."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" My head! Someone please stop the PAIN! It hurts! Dear God it HURTS! Images won't stop flashing in my mind. They're so fast I can only catch glimpses. I can't pay attention anyway since the pain is overriding everything. If this mummy is going to kill me, I wish he would do it right now!

Then, as fast as it came, the pain just stops...and I know. Somewhere during the pain, I had fallen on my knees and the amulet had fallen to the ground. My hands were gripping my hair in a death grip and there was another pair of hands covering mine trying to get me to let go. I look back up at the person whom the hands belong to. He's worried about me. I understand why now.

"I remember. You were my personal guard, my slave...my lover. I was poisoned by another. I died by your side, Gaara." Yeah, I remember all of it now. I had treated him like property in my first life, but I had loved him, and I know he had loved me.

"I am still your guard and slave Master."

"Are you still my lover?"

"That is up to you."

In answer I slid my arms around his shoulders and brought my lips to his. He had found me, and I had come back just as we had promised to each other. This time I planned to treat him more like a lover than an object. His lips were still just as smooth as when we last had passionately kissed. I love how he dominates me when we are alone. I might be his lord, but he was always the one to feel my warmth

When we seperated I caught a glimpse of that smile he only ever showed just to me.

"Shall we head out Master?" He asked.

I nodded my head unable to speak at the moment. In truth, I had forgotten about the decaying pile behind me until its scent reached me. It didn't bother me as much anymore since I remember all the murders he commited for me when I was a king.

"We'll need to get you some new tape" I muttered. He still had blood all over him. Gaara nodded and pulled me up onto my feet with him.

"Let us leave Master" He whispered lovingly.

I smiled and whispered back, "Yes, let's go Gaara."


	2. Swamp Creature

**I want to thank everyone that has reviewed to my stories! All of you are truly awesome X3**

**Since I forgot to add this in my last chapter I am going to write it down now:**

**I do not own Naruto or its characters, for if I did there would be more airtime for Gaara and he would be in a very lemony love triangle between Lee and Naruto. *Sigh* Alas, I can only dream...**

Damn! I know it is around here somewhere. I could swear this is where that asshole of a brother had thrown it. Really, just because I tease him on his puppet obession, calling it a bunch of silly dolls, that does not give him the right to throw my gourd pendant into the dirty swamp water. It does not help that it is nearly pitch black out here, with only my fashlight to guide me. He knows how important that necklace is to me and still he tosses it as if it is only a piece of garbage. I've already dealt with him, I think his leg might be broken from that confrontation, all that is left is to find the pendant my mother left me when she died. I could have killed Kankuro when I saw him throw it into the swamp.

I bet I would do better at finding it if I got close to the edge of the boat, but everytime I move to try, the boat acts as if it is about to tip over, and I'd rather not take a bath in this water. If I had more light I would probably have a better chance at finding it then too, but I could only do this at night because the mosquitos are rampant during the muggy day. The stars and moon are no help either since their light is obscured by the trees and clouds. My concentration is often disturbed due to the constant sounds of the creatures of this swamp causing me to wonder 'what the hell was that?' Hey, you would think it too if you were stuck out in unfamiliar territory with your flashlight being your only light.

I turn to look behind my shoulder for what seems like the hundreth time this night in paranoia. I could swear that it is as if something out there is watching me. Not a very comforting thought to someone in my situation. The water is murky and I constantly hear splashing noises all around me, whether it be the fish, frogs, or whatever else is out there. Maybe it was the cheap price, or maybe it was the remote location, but either way I was going to kill my dad for choosing this place as our family vacation area. I breath a sigh through my nose and turn back around to keep searching for my pendant. Well, I would have kept searching if it wasn't for the snake right in front of my face. My teal eyes widen at its size and follow its body up to the branch it is coiled around and back down to its eyes that stare at me. Is it poisonous? Is it going to kill me? Am I going to have the chance to kick my dad's ass before I die? The large snake continues to stare at me as I stay immobilized from fear of its next move. Shallow breaths escape through my lips as I watch its toungue slip in and out of its mouth testing the area around it and seeing just what is in front of it. Apparently, whatever the snake detected, it decided I was a good enough meal as it stretches its jaws wide with large fangs and moves to strike too fast for me to dodge. I think my life is passing through my eyes.

Suddenly, a humanoid shadow jumps fast between us and grabs the snake by its throat and knocks my flashlight out of my hands onto the boat's floor. I grab onto the boats edge trying to stay in it as the boat shakes vigorously from the snake's and shadow's struggle. Finally, the boat's rocking subsides as I hear something splash into the swamp water far from us. My hands search for my flashlight on the ground and pick it up to see what exactly fought off that large snake. The first thing I see is this creaturs feet and calves. The skin is a blueish green with inlaid scales. As if they were tatooed on. There is webbing between the toes and the toe nails are quite long and pointed. I move slowly up towards its thighs and waist only to quickly move my light away and blush. This creature is male and apparently has not heard of pants. I turn my head back around when my quick blush fades and look at his chest and arms. This being has fins on his elbows and small nipples on its pectorals. His hands also are webbed with sharp, long nails. My light finally moves up to his neck and face. There is a set of gills behind his ears, which are slightly pointed and with fins at the end of them. Black, shiny hair falls evenly around his head covered in the algae of this water. His lips are slightly parted showing a set of sharp, and surprisingly white, teeth. Large eyebrows rest above circular fish-like eyes that are squinting at the light being shined into them. Around his neck, glittering at the light it is being offered, is my gourd pendant.

I stay paralyzed at the creature that stands in front of me. Moments pass before any of us make a move, as it turns out he is the one to speak first.

"Move...light...please.." he murmurs. I jump at the sound of his voice. It is actually quite smoother than I expected it to be, but it seems his sentence structure is still lacking. I do as he commands and move the light back down to his chest where I can still see his face, but won't blind him. His eyes widen and he smiles a little at me. I just stare at my pendant around his neck. Then his hand comes up to point at hisself and speaks again.

"Name Lee..." his finger moves to point at me, "Your name...?" I audibly swallow and breath to control the sound of my voice.

"M-my name is Gaara" I curse silently to myself for stuttering at him. His smile widens at my answer and I can see the row of his sharp teeth as my face becomes quite pale at the sight. Lee moves to put one hand in my red hair and pet it. My eyes nearly pop out of their sockets, but I show no other emotion besides that.

"Hair...pretty..." he informs me. He strokes my red, unruly hair with gentle hands a couple times before keeping them to hisself again. I think he might be blushing. but then again I don't know if half fish - half man creatures can blush. He fidgets a bit before speaking again.

"Gaara...be Lee's...friend?" I stare at him a little longer in disbelief. Maybe I heard him wrong.

"What did you say?" I ask. His eyes lower to the ground as he repeats himself.

"Would...Gaara...be Lee's...friend?" I heard him right the first time. I breath in and think of how he had just saved my life from that snake. That and he has my necklace with him.

I smile a little at him. "Yeah, I'll be your friend." His smile grows larger and, before I can retaliate, he has his arms around me in a tight embrace. I can feel my face warm up because, as I said before, he has no clothes on, and throughout my entire life, I have never been hugged by a naked man-fish-thing before. Hoping he will let go faster if I appease him, I wind my arms around his torso to return his hug.

Strange, as my hands come in contact with his flesh, I find that his body is not tattooed with scales, but that the scales are underneath the first layer of his skin. Even more strange is how soft his skin is. Perhaps swamp water is good for the flesh. Not that I'm going to test that theory. He hugs me tighter at feeling my arms around him.

When he lets go he moves to take off my pendant from around his neck. He looks at it a little longer before handing it to me.

"Lee find...this...earlier. It's pretty...like Gaara...so Gaara...should have it." he explains to me as he presses it into my hand. I look between the two then slide my pendant around my neck where it will be safe. I smile softly at him, and, before I think about what I'm about to say, I blurt out, "Your pretty too, Lee."

As I wonder where that came from, I realize that mermen can blush, and Lee is doing it right now.

"R-really?" He asks with his head bowed in embarrasment. I think over my words, and find that, even though Lee is something I have never seen before, he really is pretty to me. Strange.

"Yeah," I smile at him, "You are very pretty."

Lee's blush grows and he scratches his cheek, with one finger, as he smiles.

"Thank you" he mumurs to me.

"Please," I scoff, "I should be the one thanking you for getting rid of that snake and finding my pendant."

I gasp and move away when I feel the light feather touch of his lips against my cheek. Did he just..._kiss_ me? Lee pulls away and hides his face in his hands. I can hear his quiet 'sorrys' behind them. I find my self standing up, we seem to be about the same height, and pulling his hands away to look at him. Silent tears escape his eyes as he stares at me. I sigh as I randomly start to pick algae out of his hair. When most of it is gone I stare at him a little longer as he wipes the remnants of his tears away. Surprising us both, I lean in and softly attach my lips to his. At first there is no reaction, then Lee slowly starts to kiss me back.

There is no reason why I should want to do this. We have only just met and know next to nothing about each other. If all that is true, then why am I kissing him? Why does it feel so right if it is so wrong? If my mind is telling me to pull away, then why is instinct bringing me closer? How can the heat of this small kiss be so consuming?

The kiss deepens and I ask silently to enter his mouth with licks and nips at his bottom lip. Lee stiffens for a moment, then opens his mouth a bit in answer. My tongue surges in and feels all around. His taste is not very appealing, but he does feel amazing. I don't move away when he moves closer. I don't gasp when his tongue starts to dance with mine. I don't flinch when his arms come up to circle around my shoulders. I am not scared when I feel his member poking my thigh. I am excited.

My hands unconciously search his body as my mouth heads down his neck, past his gill, to the junction of his shoulder and nips. I am not thinking right now, all this is is my want to feel and please the creature here with me. My fingers find his nipples and pinch softly at them. Lee's breath hitches and his pelvic thrusts into me begging to be touched. As my right hand travels farther south, so does his left hand. I should be scared. Should be questioning my sanity, but all I want is to make Lee moan. I don't know where this need came from, but I am going to fulfill it. When my hand circles around his throbbing length, his hand cups mine through the fabric of my jeans. I pull away from his neck in a gasp and rub myself on that hand. Sparks shoot through my spine and overload my senses and that simple move. Lee moans and starts to thrust into my hand in a continuous rhythm. I would have let him kept going, but the boat was starting to sway.

"Stop" my voice sounds nearly gone with lust. Lee halts his movement with a whimper and then I start to stroke his shaft for him. Our lips meet once again entangled with tongue and moans. His hand continues to rub me causing me to pant into his mouth. My left hand moves down and starts to grope Lee's ass. Lee lets out a squeek when he feels my hand grab him but soon speeds up the hand on my crotch and entangle the other in my 'pretty' hair. My thumb works its way into the slit and collects the cum that has accumulated there. Lee lets out a small scream and thrusts into my hand again, begging me to speed up. I comply with his wish and move to bite down on his collar bone as he moans to the sky.

After five more strokes, Lee bites down on a yell as he comes in my hand and rests his head on my shoulder. Feeling his warm essence on my hand, and his hand on my cock brings me to my orgasm in a silent scream. We remain standing panting into each others shoulders as we regain our bearings. I can't believe I just did that. There should be a part of me that is sickened by our actions, but all I feel is a sort of warm glow around us. We move away to look at each other at the same time.

"I should go" I whisper breathlessly. Lee's eyes sadden at my words, but then he is smiling.

"Gaara...come back...tomorrow?" he asks as he holds up my pendant in his hand. I gasp and my hand flys to my neck to confirm my necklace really is not there. I stare back up at him in surprise.

"Gaara...get it back...tomorrow..." he tells me. I try to scowl at him, but I am too relaxed right now to be pissed. Instead I smile and answer, "Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow, Lee."

Lee smiles wide then kisses me one more time on my lips before he jumps into the swamp's water. I sit back down alone and grimace at the wet feeling inside my pants. I'll have to change when I get home I think to myself. I look to the dark sky and smile. Tomorrow night...I'm coming back for my pendant..._yeah, for the pendant_ I tell myself as I lick the cum off my hand.

**Not really any lemon, but plenty of lime. Sorry it took so long to update. **

**P.S. Don't criticize me on the whole swamp creature thing, I tried my hardest to make a merman seem sexy!**


	3. Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde

Lee was heading home with groceries in hand. The sun was on the border of the land casting majestic oranges and yellows. Houses in red brick, crowded together on all sides, glowed with the ethereal light provided to them. Clouds moved to the slow sway of the wind. A factory in the distance could be seen spewing black smoke as it worked overtime. Night was soon on its way to blanket the town in slumber, and Lee had yet to make dinner for him and his husband, Gaara. He pulled his leaf green coat closer against the invading cold of autumn. He preferred summer where everything was alive and warm and _green. _Being raised in the woods might have had something to do with that, but when he got married he left his woodland home for the industrialized brick houses of civilized society. He missed the green woods but he would rather be here with his loved one any day. They both have been married for five years now, and though they have experienced rough patches, their love has never diminished.

Eventually, Lee came across a simple two-story house with red brick. He walked through the open gate and past the sign that said 'Hometown Doctor' in fancy black lettering. Yes, his husband was the doctor for this town. Lee was joyous that his precious person had decided to run his business at their house where they didn't have to say goodbye, and he was proud of him for how successful he was. When Lee would walk around town all he would ever hear were compliments about how well his husband went about his practice. However, for about week now, Gaara has been denying anyone that visits him at night. Lee knew why but he still hated to see the towns' people so upset and heartbroken when they are turned down. His husband was currently busy experimenting with one of his theories during the night hours.

The front door opened without a sound and shut with a click as Lee hung up his coat, and walked through the threshold to their kitchen. As Lee got everything out for dinner, he noticed today's paper where he had left it this morning before heading out on the dining table. Leaving the counter for a short moment, Lee picked it up and read the big headline: **Hyuuga Siblings Brutally Murdered outside Their Home**. Lee frowned at the bad news. He wasn't close to the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata Hyuuga, or her younger sister, but he did know their cousin, Neji Hyuuga, and he also knew Hinata's fiancée, Naruto Uzumaki. They were to be wedded in exactly one month from now. He gave a silent prayer to the murdered and the ones grieving their loss. He would have to check up on Neji and Naruto sometime later and see how they were holding up. Deciding he wouldn't read anymore, he threw the paper in the garbage and returned to dinner.

Near the end of cooking the stew that was for dinner, Gaara Sabaku came into their kitchen looking as if he had braved a trip through hell only to go back asking for more. His blood red hair was matted, tangled, and sticking up in irregular shapes. Dim teal eyes, which had once shined bright, roamed around unseeing of what was presented to them. His body was near translucent in its paleness and so thin it seemed unnatural. The dark circles around Gaara's eyes had darkened even more than what they usually were. His hand clenched his stomach as if it was in pain and his whole frame was shaking horribly. Lee reached for two bowls as Gaara grabbed a seat and sat without a sound.

"Did you take a nap?" Lee asked as he spooned two servings out into the bowls. Gaara 'hmned' indicating he had.

"Are you hungry?"

"Hmn"

"Do you remember last night?" Lee asked as he set Gaara's bowl in front of him. The red-head stared into the brown mixture for awhile. Lee waited patiently as he ate his own stew. Lee's bowl was half way empty when Gaara picked up his spoon and finally spoke.

"Not really. I remember searing pain then…." Gaara's brow crinkled as he thought and he took a bite before he continued.

"There was screaming, and it wasn't mine" He looked in pain as he tried to remember more from last night and his hand came up to rub his temple. Lee swallowed the last of his supper before getting up and putting his bowl in the sink. He took his previous seat and moved it closer to Gaara before he sat back down and started to comb through the red hair with his fingers comfortingly. A small peace passed through that moment and Gaara found himself leaning into that hand before his head ended up on Lee's shoulder. Another moment passed as Lee started to hum a tuneless melody before he felt warm tears seep through his shirt.

"Damn it! Damn it…damn it…damn it. What happened? What went wrong? This was supposed to help people. Where did I lose control? When did it start controlling me? Why can't I remember anything? Why can't I find a cure? Why…why…why…why…" Gaara trailed off letting sobs rack his body as Lee held him closer and kept quiet as Gaara released his frustrations. When his body finally stilled and his sobs quieted, Lee kissed the top of his head and spoke up with certainty in his voice.

"You never wanted any of this Gaara. Don't give up hope, okay? I know you'll find a way to stop this. I believe in you." Lee kissed him on the forehead one more time before he was brought down and given a desperate kiss. They relaxed as the kiss turned more comforting and warming. They pulled just far enough to where they were just barely not touching. Warm breath fanned over their lips as they enjoyed the moment they had together. Lee moved away and looked at the clock on the wall and then outside the window above the sink.

"Gaara, did you fix the lock?"

"Hmn"

"It's almost dark, you should head down stairs now." Lee whispered, wishing he could have a few more moments with his love. Gaara 'hmned' one more time before he got up and headed for their basement with Lee following behind him. Gaara stood on one side of the door as Lee shut the door and locked it on the other side. The raven-haired youth hated how he could see the pain through his love's eyes, and he was sure Gaara saw the same thing when he turned to look back at him. Lee stayed a little longer listening to his husband's footsteps disappear down the stairs.

Lee returned to the kitchen and put Gaara's uneaten meal in the fridge for leftovers. The screaming started the same time he started to clean his own dishes. Lee couldn't help but to cringe and cry silent tears every time Gaara shouted in agony. Soon Lee was on the floor trying his hardest to hold back the sobs that were threatening to escape as Gaara continued to scream louder with his voice slowly changing, becoming deeper and sinister even in pain. Lee stood on shaky legs as the screaming finally ended and quickly headed upstairs to their bedroom. He could hear banging as he reached the door. There had only been two times when that thing had actually got out: the first night Gaara lost control of it, and last night. Lee breathed deeply as he heard it scratch and punch at the basement door looking for freedom. He crawled into bed and fell asleep alone to that sound.

Lee awoke from a dream that involved him, Gaara, and their honeymoon. That first night together had been one of the best in his life. He closed his eyes hoping he could recapture that dream and feel the phantom touch of love and lust from his soul mate. That's when he noticed it. It was deadly silent in the house. No roaring, no scratching, no punching. Just silence. Lee quickly checked the clock. It read 2:47 am. It was too early for Gaara to change back. _Damn! Did that beast escape again?_ Lee cursed as he shot out of bed and raced towards their basement. When he got there he stared puzzled at a beaten, but still locked, door. Why was it being quiet all of a sudden? It always made some type of noise until sunrise. Lee knocked on the door seeing if he could get some response from the creature in there. He heard a slight moaning in response as if it was being roused from sleep. Eyes widened in surprise. Did this thing really sleep? Lee was tempted to open the door and see if it was true, but then the thing could get out and then it would be his fault for the tragedies it would cause.

"Lee..."

Body frozen, eyes twice their normal size, Lee's breathing halted. That sounded _exactly_ like Gaara. But...that's impossible. Gaara disappeared the moment this beast appeared. Maybe he heard wrong.

"Let me out Lee..."

Oh God, that was Gaara's voice. Did Gaara regain control of his mental state? Was the nightmare over? Lee couldn't help himself as he asked, "Gaara, is that you?"

"Hmn"

Lee was almost certain it was Gaara when he heard his usual answer for 'yes'. Still, Lee was uncertain as his hands stayed on the lock as to whether to open the door or not.

"Lee, please"

Without knowing he had done it, he had opened the door to the eerie darkness of the basement. Lee's breath was stuck in his throat as he waited for any sound to reach him. When nothing but the sound of his heartbeat reached his ears, curiosty led him down the stairs that creaked with the strain of his weight and years of neglect. It was as if he was being swallowed by an abyss with the light of the door being his only sanity left. No, if Gaara was truly back then there was another hope for relief. He dared move no further when his feet touched the ground and waited for something.

"Oh Lee, you naive fool"

That voice did not belong to Gaara.

A crushing weight fell upon the raven-haired man before he had time to grasp the situation and pinned him down to the bottom of the stairs. An explosive pain swam through his head and he was pretty sure he was bleeding at the back. Claws held his arms down while the rest of the body kept his body from moving. The light coming from up at the top of the stairs illuminated the creature that laid above him causing Lee's heart to race in fear. The body was twice the size of a normal man with coarse, sand blonde fur sticking up all over. Pointed ears stuck up from the top of the beast's head. A tail swayed form the base of the creatures spine as large as itself. Ominous purple markings covered it from head to tail in weird patterns. A mouth full of fangs smiled ear to ear at Lee in victory. Eyes, surrounded by black with irises the color of a gold coin, stared down at him. It was as if you could see the madness swarm and leak out from those demonic orbs.

"You..." Lee whispered barely above a breath.

"Heh heh, it's Shukaku, _love_", Shukaku chuckled. Lee tried desperatly to release his arms just to cover his ears from that skin crawling laugh. Tears ran down his face as he cursed himself for thinking Gaara had come back, and now he was stuck underneath a demon most likely staring death in the face. Shukaku moved so close that Lee could feel his putrid breath brush all over his face.

"Are you curious as to what I did yesterday when I finally broke out?" Shukaku asked. Lee shook his head trying to look anywhere but at those eyes. Shukaku chuckled and continued.

"I ran amuck for awhile until I came upon a couple of snacks. Their screams were so beautiful, I was sure Gaara would remember them in the morning. Their struggling was pathetic, just like yours really, but I still enjoyed it. It was very fun, but I grew tired of their resisting, so I ended up killing them." Shukaku laughed. Lee couldn't stop the shaking that had racked his body, or the feeling of foreboding of what was going to happen. Claws tore at his shirt causing several deep, burning blood streaks to run across his body. Lee would have screamed if it wasn't for being paralyzed by those chilling eyes. Next those claws removed threw Lee's pajama bottoms across the room in shreds. Wind danced across Lee's exposed body revealing many more scratches Shukaku had just caused. All Lee wanted to do was disappear, to reverse time and not open that god forsaken door.

"I hope you know better than those girls," Shukaku paused to lick up from Lee's chin to his head, "but make it just as entertaining too."

The rest of the night was filled with ear piercing screams, unimaginable pain, and death wishing terror for Lee. Somewhere in the middle, he had lost the ability to scream and the pain had turned to an unpleasant numb feeling. If someone was in that much pain, weren't they supposed to pass out? In this case, no, Lee was forced to suffer every moment of Shukaku's fury, madness, lust, and frustrations. Lee prayed that soon Shukaku would be done and kill him. He was tired to suffering.

There was no way to tell when morning light came in the secluded darkness of the basement, yet Shukaku still froze when dawn broke. Shrieking screams started up again as Shukaku's body twisted and deformed slowly. Lee took no notice of any of it. He was ready to die. There was more blood outside of his body than inside coming from more than several ripped openings. He was sure several of his ribs were broken, along with one arm, one leg, and his nose. His left eye was swollen and black and would not open. A few teeth were missing and chipped as he had been slapped several times in the face when it displeased his captor, and he kept spitting out blood. There were no more tears to cry. He lied in a liquid pile of red listening to the screams become more human and sane. When the screaming stopped, Gaara laid on the ground panting as he got over the last remants of pain, and Lee just kept wondering when he would finally die of blood loss.

A moment passed before Gaara stood on shaking legs looking down at himself. Curious as to where the blood on his body could come from in the basement, he looked around until his eyes landed on the pile of flesh that laid broken in a puddle of it's own blood. First came disbelief, surely Lee would have been to smart to open the door, this had to be someone else, but there was no mistaking that one good eye. Only Lee had eyes that dark. Next came horror, how could he have done this to his dark angel? Gaara walked over to him and fell down on his knees in the blood nest to Lee. Silent tears rolled down the red head's cheeks as he stared down at Lee's defeated form. This was all his fault. Being as careful as possible, Gaara lifted Lee into his lap and called to him with a cracking voice.

Lee shifted his one good eye towards the voice calling out to him, and started to shake with his eye widening. Dear God, would this nightmare never end?! He was too weak to push away or scream so all he could do was tremble as he stared right into the eye of the beast that had totured him to unbearable lengths.

"Lee, it's me. Gaara. Please don't be afraid of me." Gaara cried.

Lee wasn't listening to the voice calling him, he was too entranced by the fear that one eye brought to him. Soon, Lee's prayer was answered as his breath came to a stop and his heart halted it's frantic movements. Turns out the shock had been his savior.

The next morning crowed to a beautiful, heaven like glow. A newspaper boy threw the paper at houses that came along. One house holding the sign 'Hometown Doctor'. It thumped on the door of the house and landed on the step, but no one came out to get it.

**It's a little more dark than what I'm used to writing, but I'm sick of messing with it. I hoped you all enjoyed it (if you could) and hope to be recieving more reviews, whether they be comments or words of help.**


	4. Frankenstein

Rock Lee had been an energetic being. He had loved small animals, his favorite being the brown squirrel. His favorite color was forest green while his favorite season had been spring. Having just graduated high school, his dream job had been to open up his own martial arts dojo and pass down his own experience. His favorite food had been home cooked curry, as spicy as hell, and loved to eat it for breakfast saying it was hundred times better than any of Gaara's tea. He would sometimes even couple it with a mug of freshly brewed coffee. Those days had been the most hectic as he would have even more energy than usual. The lotus flower had been his favorite flower since it held the name of his favorite taijutsu move, and his favorite sex position. Lee had two favorite words having never decided on which one was his absolute favorite, youth and love. He had more than several one piece jumpsuits that were all the same shade of green. It was very rare to find him in any other piece of clothing. His irises had been black abysses that, if you stared right into them, it would seem as if you were being swallowed right into them straight into the soul that laid behind them. Every two months Lee would have his ebony hair cut into its regular bowl shape having the idea come from his own martial arts sensei, Might Gai. Though his day started at 7:00am every day, he had loved to sleep in until 10:00am, even if he did chastise himself every time he did that. He had just been recently engaged to his three year boyfriend, Gaara Sabaku. He had been so excited that he had spread the news that same day to everyone he knew. The love of his life had just proposed, there was no way life could get better and there was nothing that could possibly bring him down. Well, _almost _nothing.

Their celebration lasted only one week before the accident. It was estimated that the crash had happened around 6:30pm. The report read that the driver of the other car had been texting while pulling into a four way with the light turned red and had not stopped causing Lee's car to be totaled along with the other car. According to Lee's doctors, Lee had his right lung crushed beyond repair; both legs were broken and twisted, more than half his flesh was torn and burnt, his spine broken along several places, and plenty of internal injuries. Really, it was no wonder why he was pronounced dead on arrival.

After the accident Gaara had shut himself away from everyone and did nothing. If it wasn't for his sister and brother checking up on him every now and then he most likely would have died from malnutrition and lack of sleep. He couldn't help it, every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Lee's betrayed form as if his love was asking why he didn't help him, and Gaara racked his mind trying to think of away to bring back Lee. There just had to be some way to bring back the dead that doctors had not tried yet. His answer came with the well placed strike of lightning on his neighbor's antenna. That was how he was going to bring back Lee.

First he had to find a secluded area where no one would bother him with his work. He found a place in the middle of a 'haunted' forest where storms happened so constantly that vegetation barely had a chance to grow. Next came the body parts needed to perform the 'surgery'. Gaara was able to collect what was left of Lee's body from the morgue, and any other parts he was going to need, not easy or appealing, but necessary. Luckily, Lee's brain was unharmed from the accident because if it had been then this plan would be worthless. The person Gaara would revive would not be Lee if his brain was damaged.

After everything was set up and all the parts were successfully preserved, Gaara got to work on making Lee's new body. He used whatever body parts that Lee originally had that would still work. These items included some flesh, one left arm, his head (though there was need for a new right ear and some area needed some new skin), his left lung, both eyes, a tongue, a voice box, and, surprisingly intact, his heart. Everything else came from different dead donors. Stitching everything together took some time and was definitely the most disgusting part of Gaara's plan. Gaara made sure to keep everything as accurate as he could get it. Both arms were approximately the same size, though the right one was a bit bigger than the left, but not much. The legs were the same since they came from the same donor, and the skin was all tan, but you could see where Gaara had stitched the different patches because of the tone of the color and the stitches actually showed through the skin. Two bolts were placed on either side of Lee's new neck so that the electricity would have a way to conduct into his body. A wig cut exactly as Lee liked his hair, was waiting to be put on. Gaara was going to wait until the operation was over to stitch it to Lee's head since he didn't want to fry the hair during the revival. It shouldn't be a problem since the pain receptors were dulled during the surgery. At least Lee didn't have to worry about hair cuts anymore.

The work was difficult and very complicated, but after a year and a half Gaara had everything where it needed to be. He was so close to having his most precious one back with him. If his plan didn't work, he was ready to follow Lee into death. He knew Lee would not be happy with him committing suicide seeing as how Lee was very much against the idea. Actually thinking back, that was how Lee and Gaara came to know each other. Gaara was hated through out much of his life which in turn made him hate his own self and he often tried ending his life. Around the beginning of freshman year at his high school was when Gaara first met Lee. Lee had caught Gaara ditching class, outside cutting himself, through a window. The ebony haired male had run out and stopped Gaara from continuing his actions. Their relationship had not started out all that well, but Lee refused to leave Gaara alone claiming he was going to be Gaara's guardian angel if it killed them both. In the end, they had both fell in love with the other. Gaara hoped Lee would understand why he had killed himself if this procedure did not work.

The major electrical storm needed was still a few minutes away from where Gaara waited, so to pass the time the red head lit a fag and sat down. Lee had hated that habit and had spent the better part of their relationship trying to get Gaara to quit. Gaara had honestly tried, but when ever something proved stressful, he would sneak just one behind Lee's back to calm his nerves. Now, once Lee was back, Gaara swore that not even then would he smoke, this would be his last cigarette. When the lightning became more frequent, and the thunder became louder, Gaara crushed the cigarette underneath his boot and got ready.

He did a double check on Lee's body, making sure every thing would work once the electrical pulse hit. Next came attaching the wires to the screws in Lee's neck, and fixing his goggles over his eyes. Suspense was a killer but Gaara still could not help but to look at Lee one more time and remind himself he was so close before placing the quilt over his body and flipping the switch that would reveal the spires all around the house that would attract the lightning and feed into the wires attached.

The electrical surges sparked and crackled around the room causing Lee's body to jump every time one would pass through his body. The first few spires proved not to be enough, and Gaara flipped the second switch and to reveal a couple more spires to add to the electrical surges. Still it was not enough to restart Lee's body, so the last switch was flipped. As soon as all the spires were revealed, the room contained so much electrical energy that the storm could have been located right in the middle of it. If Gaara didn't close off the spires soon, then everything in the room, including him and Lee, would be burnt from the large bolts coming from the connection of wires and screws on Lee. In truth, Gaara did not care if his self and this whole place came down in ash, just as long as Lee came back, but if he didn't stop the electrical pulses than it's possible that they could just destroy Lee's body and mind. Stopping the pulses before any real damage could be done, Gaara shut off all three switches and waited for the smoke created from the electrical strikes to clear to a light fog.

Once the air was breathable, Gaara snapped his goggles off and rushed to Lee's side. He slipped the toasted blanket just far enough to see Lee's face and neck. There was no reaction from the dead man. Starting to panic, the red head searched frantically for a heartbeat inside his lover. There wasn't one to be found.

'_No...I...I failed?'_

Tears of disbelief and sorrow rolled down pale cheeks, unacknowledged by the one whom spilled them. Unwilling to accept to failure, Gaara called out "Lee? Lee, please wake up. I-I can't go on without you...Please...You're my angel. Don't leave me..." By now Gaara's head had found its way to Lee's chest and was openly sobbing into it. Once the tears were dried up and both the red head's cheeks and the blanket were stained with them, Gaara took a deep breath and gave one last lingering kiss to his lover's forehead before turning towards his work desk where a gun with one bullet was hidden in one of its drawers. The cold of the metal weighed heavily on his hand as he placed the barrel right next to his temple. He was ready to die if it reunited him with his one love.

Just as his finger started to squeeze on the trigger, he heard a hopeful noise. A sound that could be described as a moan one would make after just waking up from a rough night. Gaara turned around, dropped the gun to the floor, and kept his eyes wide with hope as he stared at Lee. Dark eyes slowly opened to the world around them joined with a migraine. Teal eyes released more moisture in happiness and wonder at the miracle presented to them. Yet, the red head was still skeptical as to if this scene was really real. His cautious steps were taken towards the revived man on the platform, who was still fighting the headache. Once Gaara was next to the table he called out hesitantly, "Lee?"

"Hmm?" a long missed voice answered. Well, the ears and voice worked fine. Lee focused his eyes and turned towards the one who had been calling to him. Eyes the color of sea foam surrounded by dark circles caught his attention and he found himself smiling at the familiar color.

"Gaara? What time is it?" His voice was a little hoarse, probably from being dead for so long. Gaara stared disbelievingly at the man before him. Revived from the dead and his first question is 'what time is it'?

"Uh, i-it's 1 in the morning" the shocked red head stuttered. Lee rubbed his eyes with his new arm and looked around the area before sitting up. Aside from Lee actually being alive, Gaara couldn't help but be proud that everything about the body seemed to work just fine.

"Gaara, where are we?" Lee asked feeling a little creeped out from their surroundings. Gaara couldn't answer, he was just so shocked to see his loved one alive and well after so long. With his headache still pounding through his head, Lee brought his hand up to rub at his temples, but stopped when he didn't feel his black hair on his fingers. He searched frantically for any hair on his head, but instead found more than several stitches running along the side of his head.

"AGH! Where's my hair?!" Lee screeched.

"Oh, hold on." Gaara said snapping back into reality. He got behind Lee and carefully stitched the wig into place. It would have been painful if the pain senses weren't dulled. Lee rubbed a lock between his fingers with disbelief.

"G-Gaara, did something happen?" Lee asked keeping his hands on his head. Gaara came back around and stared at coal black eyes and the questions that lied behind them.

"Lee...you've been...dead for about two years."

The look on Lee's face would have been comical if the situation wasn't so serious.

"WHAT?! N-no...no...t-that can't be possible..."Hands clutch at his head as he tries to think of what he did before going to sleep. He had been driving home, excited to see his precious person after being out all day. Then...then there was screeching and...

'_Dear God...'_

Suddenly, Lee couldn't stop hyperventilating and he came to terms with the truth. But, if he's been dead for two years, then...

"H-how am I alive now?" Lee brought his hands down and stared into his palms. Gaara grabbed both of them and kissed the back of both.

"Does it matter? You're back now and that's all that matters." Gaara whispered in answer. Lee's eyes shined with that emotion whenever Gaara said something romantic like that. Gaara gave a small smile leaning in close and giving a soft kiss to Lee's chapped lips. The kiss did not last very long, but it was still the first one for both of them in two years and that made it very special to them. The blush on Lee's face alone was worth every ounce of effort to bring him back to Gaara.

Lee looked down in embarrassment to the reddening on his face. When his eyes landed on their finger laced hands he noticed how his right arm was slightly paler than his left. Also, was the right a bit larger? Lee brought his hands to his face in amazement and stared at the slight contrast.

Staring at his right arm he lightly said, "This isn't my arm." Wondering what else what wasn't his, Lee looked down his torso and saw more than a several stitches bordering on the different tones. Starting to panic again, Lee lifted the blanket just enough so he could see what was different down there. His legs appeared the same size and color, but they weren't _his_. Looking at his waist his mouthed gaped open at what he saw.

"T-that's _definitely _not mine!"

Gaara looked underneath as if to find out what Lee was talking about. He stared a bit before looking back to Lee to explain.

"Your waist was destroyed in the crash; I couldn't save anything. Your ass is different too, and you won't be able to grow pubic hair again."

Gaara explained with no expression and with a monotone, however, Lee, on the other hand, was staring shocked at what Gaara just said. He had someone else's penis and ass on his body?! What the hell was Gaara thinking when he attached them?!

"I'm also not sure if you can produce semen and sperm, but you should still feel the pleasure of cumming without the mixture."

Lee…had no idea what to think about that. He'd be upset about the sperm thing if he didn't already know it was impossible for him to have kids with Gaara, especially since he was the uke. Instead, he sat there letting all this information soak in and silently hoping none of the violated dead came back to haunt them for having their body parts stolen. Suddenly Lee felt small kisses pepper along his cheek, jaw line, and ear. He turned his head to look at Gaara in confusion. The raven gasped when he saw a few tears fall down Gaara's cheeks. Gaara never cried when he was around.

"You're back, and I've missed you so much" Gaara said as if explaining why he was crying. Lee's situation with his body escaped his mind and all of his attention was on his precious red head.

"Oh, Gaara…"

Lee initiated the next kiss that consumed the two lovers. Tongues danced as they mapped out each other once again. Hands untamed searched each others bodies and Gaara found himself lying on top of Lee on the table. Lee didn't care, he needed this _so_ bad, and he couldn't help but be happy when he felt the pleasure of Gaara toying with his nipples with his tongue. He knew where this was going and, not meaning to, ripped Gaara's shirt off his back. And as Gaara's hand traveled farther south to the spot that was on fire, all he could think was,

'_God it's good to be back.'_

**-End-**

**Review? Please…I'd appreciate it…**


	5. Monster

***I just want to say that the monster my sister chose was impossible. There was no way I could turn Gaara or Lee into this, so I redirected it a bit. The monster she loves is still in here and still plays a crucial part, but it is not Gaara or Lee.**

Lee stared languidly at the television in his room. In the name of boredom, Lee had put in one of his favorite movies of all time, _Night of the Living Dead, _hoping that through the movie he would find the energy to do something other than lie on his bed. So far the plan was failing. He couldn't understand it, usually he had so much energy and stamina that he radiated it, but now it was as if he had no motivation. At least the zombies had the human flesh to keep them going.

Lee breathed a sigh as he watched another girl scream as she got eaten. Maybe he's seen this movie one too many times. Suddenly a bloated feeling hits his abdomen and he debates on whether or not to get up and use the toilet only for his bladder to threaten to explode if he didn't get up right now. Lee held back a groan as he paused his movie and dragged his feet down the hall to the restroom. After he's done emptying himself he washes his hands and just stares at the water. There isn't really anything going on in his head right now as he stares, as if in a trance, at the water swirling down the pipe. He breathes a sigh before shutting the tap off and staring at himself in the mirror. His glossy bowl cut is a little mussed due to a lack of brushing, his circular dark eyes are glazed over in drowsiness, and his big eyebrows could go for some serious plucking, even though he probably never will mess with them. He sighs again one more time and heads out. Feeling a little dehydrated, Lee takes a detour to the kitchen first. Opening the refrigerator he finds a half empty (or half full) gallon of milk, two water bottles, a pitcher of iced tea, and a four pack of Monster energy drinks with one missing. He looks at all the assorted beverages before staring at the energy drinks. He had tried one of them hoping they would work out, but all it did was give him a two hour rush before he crashed even harder than he already was. He actually preferred coffee as a pick up boost, but right now he didn't exactly have the drive to make it. Groaning a bit, the raven haired youth grabbed one of the Monster cans hoping that the second go-round would have different results. Perhaps it would last three hours this time.

Before plopping back down in bed, Lee turns the movie off along with the TV. For a little while Lee just lied on his back staring at his ceiling while scratching his stomach. It was noon and he had yet to put on a shirt or a pair of pants opting to just stay in his deep green boxers. He thanked God he didn't have any classes today and he didn't have to come into work either. The boy huffed as he pulled himself into a sitting position and grabbed his drink. He swirled the concealed contents for a moment thinking he could probably join his friends in the park if he found the energy later. Perhaps he could even invite his boyfriend. Actually, his boyfriend, Neji, and he weren't doing so well. It was like they were together because both were just too afraid to admit their relationship was basically over. In truth, Lee's lack of motivation was mainly because of the relationship he was stuck in. He didn't want to be the first to break it off though. Lee sighed loudly as he opened the can and heard the carbonated fizz. Then he screamed.

Red smoke swirled out of the can getting bigger the higher it got. Soon the smoke started to take on a solid shape as a man with blood red hair and pale skin appeared in front of Lee. The man's closed eyes were rimmed with black as if he wore eyeliner. His hair was shorter than Lee's but still long for a guy and was sticking up wild like as he just got out of bed himself. A red tattoo showed itself with pride right above the man's left eye in the shape of the kanji for 'love'. Both of his ears were pierced, but the right one held a simple small black diamond while the other held a long black feather. Another jewel, a red one, was shaped like a diamond and laid in the middle of the man's forehead. His arms were crossed hiding his exposed chest from view seeing as how he came with no shirt. Two golden bejeweled cuffs rested on his wrists tightly to never come off, but not enough to squeeze. Loose, silk, red shorts stopped just right above the knee and there were no shoes to be had on the floating man, though one ankle did contain a silver chain-link anklet. The man's eyes opened to reveal a mix of blue and green causing a sea like color as the result. Lee stared awed at the man and couldn't help but think that all that was missing were the angel wings, because surely someone so gorgeous had to be from heaven, right?

Moments passed where neither the mystery man nor Lee said anything. After awhile the red head uncrossed his arms and fell slowly to the ground to stand at the foot of Lee's bed. Lee just stared wide-eyed at the spectacle before him.

"What do you want?" a deep voice commanded to the raven lying on the bed. Lee's breath stopped as he heard the most exotic voice he had yet to hear in his young adult life. It was husky and low causing shivers to resonate down his spine. The question caught up to Lee soon enough and he stared back confused.

"W-what?" he stuttered to the sexy red head before him. Sea green eyes squinted in irritation at the question asked of him.

"You are the mortal that called me into this world by opening up the can that belongs to me, right?"

"I-I guess." Lee answered.

"Then I'm required to grant you three of your heart's desires before I leave." The man huffed while continuing to stare at Lee. Lee stared back starting to feel a bit self-conscious in just his underwear.

So this man…this _genie_…wasn't leaving until Lee made three wishes, huh? Lee stared at the red head wondering if he could wish the red head to stay with him.

As Lee continued to think on his three wishes, the genie's voice sounded out again.

"It is required that your desires not break the three rules." He continued with three fingers held up, "Number one: these three requests are all you get so you cannot ask for anymore."

One finger went down, "Number two: my power cannot bring back the deceased."

Another went down leaving the last one up, "And number three: I cannot make anyone love or hate another being."

His hand lowered to his side again. "That said, as long as your wants have nothing to do with those rules, I can grant you anything you desire."

Lee looked down rethinking his wishes and wondering if those rules posed a problem. He couldn't think of a reason why they would. Blushing, he felt bad that the first wish that came to mind was for the red head to fuck him into the mattress. For heaven's sake, he was in a relationship!

Lee suddenly felt the bed dip and looked up to see the red head crawl over to him with an intense look in his eyes. Lee squeaked, blushing harder, moved back until he was stopped by the wall. All the while the red head kept moving closer to him until they were less than an inch apart.

"Why are you blushing?"

"W-what?"

"Are you sick?" A pale hand came up to meet a warm forehead that grew hotter the longer it lingered there and wide dark eyes grew wider. Something close to understanding flickered in those teal eyes as the hand was withdrawn and a small smirk appeared. All of a sudden, the genie's mouth was very close to Lee's bright red ear, and his hands were sliding around slightly quivering tanned thighs.

"A quickly beating heart," warm breath fanned across Lee's ear, "shallow breathing, and a flushed face. Why Lee, are you lusting after me?" One could practically hear the smile emanating from the man. The dark haired youth desperately tried to retain any sane thoughts he had left as he felt those hands come dangerously close to his growing manhood.

"H-how d-do you know my n-name?" Lee asks instead of answering the red head's question. A slick tongue traces Lee's ear slowly before a voice that closely resembles a purr answers,

"It's my job to know my charge's name, as well as his greatest desires. So tell me Lee, do you know what you desire so much?" With that sly tongue tracing designs on his ear and neck, one hand crawling up his chest, and the other one suggestively pulling on the waistband of his under shorts, Lee was pretty sure the question was rhetorical. Instead he moans the pleasure he feels at the actions done to his body, and gasping when he feels a forefinger and a thumb pinch and pull at his right nipple. Why was this wrong again? Lee's conscience niggled at the back of his mind while the rest of it was drowned in lustful pleasure. There was something he had to remember, but it was hard to recall with that devilish mouth coming ever closer to his own. Oh right, he had a boyfriend. Damn it.

Lee pushed at the man's shoulders, trying to get him to stop. "W-wait…"

The red head moved back staring at the raven with curiosity and with more than a little irritation at having to stop the fun.

"I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend right now, and even though I wish I wasn't in it, I won't cheat on him." Lee breathed out slowly. He expected the genie to growl underneath his breath and demand that Lee hurry and make his three demands so that he could leave. The youth looked up surprised to see the complete opposite reaction. A smirk graced the red heads mouth as he brought his forefinger and thumb together in a snap. Lee stared at him confused by the genie's actions for awhile before the sound of his ringtone made him jump.

He looked towards his phone on the bedside table and was about to answer it when he felt those smooth lips near his ear again whisper, "Let it go to voicemail." Lee audibly swallowed but followed the man's orders. Once the ringing stopped and the phone played the music to indicate that there was a new message, the genie told him to listen to what the message was. The raven stumbled trying to type in his password to listen to his voicemails and breathed a sigh of relief when he succeeded and placed the phone next to his ear that wasn't occupied with a tricky yet wonderfully skilled tongue.

"_Hey Lee, it's Neji." _The teen's breath stopped as he listened. "_Anyway I'm calling because, well…we both know that this relationship isn't really going anywhere and I think it would be better if we went our different ways. I hope we can still be friends though. *sigh* Well, call me as soon as you can. Bye."_

Lee pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it in amazement. How ironic that Neji would call it off right when Lee was with another person.

"Two wishes left." The red head whispered against Lee's abused ear. Lee turned his head to stare curiously at the lustful man.

"Huh? When did I-"

"I recall you saying _'I wish'_ before, didn't you?"

'…_I wish I wasn't in it…' _Huh, he had said that hadn't he? _I should really start thinking of what I'm going to say before I say it_, Lee thinks to himself. However, it doesn't seem so bad when a hand sneaks its way past Lee's waist band and starts to play with the dark curls found underneath. The tongue that starts to play with his and the lips that mesh to his own when he gasps aren't horrible either. Oh no, this is breathtaking, erotic, more than anything Lee has ever felt. He can't help smile when he finds that the genie tastes like an energy drink.

Lee finds himself moaning into the other's mouth when he feels hands pull his boxers off and that tongue thrust in a suggestive way, licking every corner without missing a spot. The raven's arms find themselves around the red head's shoulders and one hand slides easily into blood colored locks pulling slightly. A whimper escapes his hold when that intoxicating mouth leaves, but that whimper is soon followed by more moans when it clamps down on his left nipple and licks so sensually. One of his hands slips from the genie's shoulders and heads to his shorts on its own only to stop when it realizes that the shorts are already gone. Lee gasps at a particularly sharp suck and looks down to see that the shorts are indeed gone. When had he taken them off?

Any and all thoughts derail when Lee feels a hand massage one of his cheeks and the man going lower leaving love bites blooming all over his torso. Suddenly there's electricity through his veins as he jumps at the lick on his erection. There is a small chuckle from his partner before he is surrounded by warmth and moist closure. The hand on his cheek slides between the crease and a lubed finger massages his hole slowly before it inserts itself. Seriously, when did he lube himself?

The hand unaccounted for comes up to softly massage his scrotum as another finger comes to join the first one and scissor him. Gasping between moans, Lee's hands find their way back into the genie's wonderfully soft red strands. When the bobbing starts all Lee can do is quiver and thrust up and he should feel pain at the third finger added but all he feels is sinful pleasure. Another whimper is released when that heat vanishes but the sight he catches is orgasmic in itself. A heated stare promising so much more to come and a slick pink muscle coming out to lick at a dab of precum on thin lips. Definitely nothing more sexier out there. (A.N. I think I just spoke about near every ones thought on this X3.)

There was no pain, but Lee still took a sharp intake of breath when he felt those three fingers leave his stretched hole.

"Hands on the wall." A demanding voice sounds out. Lee feels a slight shiver go down his back, but does as he is told, turning around with hands on the wall and knees on the bed. Hands grasp his thighs and pull his legs apart so that his partner can get between them.

"Who…" Lee breathes.

"Hmm?" Those same hands are now pulling his cheeks apart revealing his entrance.

"Whose name do I call out?" Lee can feel the man's stiffened member rub at his hole and he swallows feeling just how big it is. Warm breath fans across his ear as he hears the red head whisper,

"Gaara".

Then ecstasy. Pure, raw ecstasy. How there could be no pain would concern Lee, but he is too far gone to notice that. Yes, he is being stretched close to his limit, but all he wants is to push back and beg to be fucked mercilessly. So he does. The youthful teen pushes himself back onto Gaara's penis and lets out a loud moan when it brushes his bundle of nerves. He's already panting and his own member is begging for attention, but that can wait. Right now he had to tell the red head what he wanted.

"Move…ah G-Gaara…ah ah nnn…p-please….AH!"

From the start, Gaara is already pounding relentlessly at Lee's prostate. The hot, tight cavern of his charge is so inviting that Gaara just can't get enough of the delicious friction. Lee can't stop crying out as he is abused so wonderfully over and over again. The hands have moved to his hips and are trying to keep him as still as possible. They squeeze so tightly, but it only sends more excitement through Lee's body. There is teeth, tongue, and lips on his neck, jaw, and shoulder and that causes him to put one hand in red hair again, begging for more. He gets what he asks for. One pale hand slides around his body to grasp at his leaking shaft and starts to massage it from base to tip.

"OH DEAR GAWD! Yes, yes, YES! Ah ah ah…OH GAARAAAAA!"

There's so much stimulation from all around his body. The grunts and growls in his ears, one hand rubbing while the other squeezes, the mouth on his neck sucking, biting, and licking, the continuous thrusting into his ass and prostate. Oh lord he was going to-

"AHHHHHHHHH!" cum.

An explosion of white comes out and splatters all over his wall and a bit on his stomach. He feels boneless and every extra wild thrust into his body feels like an extra lick of pleasure. The feeling of his insides being coated by semen is accompanied by a harsh bite to his shoulder causing some blood to leak out. Still there is no pain anywhere on his body, just a sweet after glow. Gaara slips out slowly as if he wants to remain in Lee for as long as possible. A sigh leaves Lee's lips as he settles back onto Gaara's broad chest. His legs are pushed out from underneath him and he is pulled slowly down so that Gaara is lying on the bed with Lee on his chest.

With a smile Lee asks, "Does sex with you count as one of my wishes?"

"Hmmm…consider it on the house since I enjoyed it so much too…" Lee can't see it, but he knows Gaara is smiling too. A peaceful moment passes between two where the genie strokes through Lee's hair, and Lee gladly lets him. Suddenly Lee remembers something.

"When did you take off your pants? Or when did you lube yourself and why wasn't there any pain?" He asks with a frown. Gaara chuckles and answers,

"I'm a magical genie Lee. Making my pants disappear, creating lube on my fingers, and taking away your pain is childs play for me."

Lee smiles now knowing the answer to the mystery that plagued him for a bit. Feeling himself lift and fall to the breathing of the man underneath him, the soft hands in his hair, and the leg that comfortingly rubs against his, Lee tries to think of a future where all of this isn't there, and that suddenly frightens him.

"Gaara?"

"Hmm?"

"If I asked you to stay with me, would you?" Lee asks uncertainly.

"You would have to wish for it." Gaara answers back. That isn't enough for Lee.

"Would you want to stay?" he asks shaking a little. A foreboding silence, then,

"For you, yes." Gaara says with a kiss to Lee's black mane. Lee's smile returns a little bigger than before.

"Then I wish you would stay with me Gaara, for as long as we both want this." Lee hears a snap, but knows it's just for show since there doesn't need to be magic for this wish.

"Your wish is my command, my all powerful mortal, heh heh." Gaara laughs. Lee playfully slaps his arm, but rubs it a second later.

"So what is your third and final wish, _Master_?" Gaara speaks into Lee's hair.

Lee giggles and answers, "Oh no, I'm saving that for when I want kids with you."

"What?" A wide eyed Gaara asks quickly.

Lee just smiles as he gets up and grabs that Monster he had opened on the floor and starts to drink it.

**Yeah, my sister's favorite monster was those energy drinks that everybody I know loves. Anyway…as always I would love to hear your thoughts on this porn I wrote, because lets face it, that is what this is. **

**Side note: I'm thinking of an extra bonus chapter for all you lovely readers that love these stories. Here's the catch, you have to tell me you want it. Yeah I know, I'm so freaking demanding. **

_***Thank you Mermaid Ninja for the idea of an extra chapter!* **_

_***Also, Happy Birthday Lee-kun!***_


	6. BONUS!

**Sweet Bonus for all you Sweet Readers! **_**Enjoy!**_

**WARNINGS: Kind of OOC, kinda rape-ish**

It had been three months in counting. Three months since his sensei had given him the task of traveling the land in search of those who needed his help. He was to do this for one year. For one year he was to live off the land, and help anyone he crossed on his travels without any sort of payment in return. Through this he was to learn what real kindness was, and find the peace in nature. If he fell prey to any sin, or refused to help out others, then he would fail his training and would have to restart all over again. Not just the journey, but all that he learned since he became a monk. Being the optimistic person that he was, Rock Lee had taken the challenge believing that he would get through just fine, and had taken off with a joyous grin knowing that through this he would be one step closer to understanding his God, and the world he lived on.

Wind from the mountains brushed through his traditional bowl cut that shined in the morning sun's rays. He had left at the beginning of April and it was now turning June. At the beginning of the journey, the young man had brought a small tent, two bottles of water, and a knife. He smiled knowing that he still had the two bottles of water still full. The youthful monk was also happy to admit that he had helped quite a few strangers on his trip. Each had thanked him and offered whatever they had to repay him for his kindness. Accordingly, he had politely refused their advances and had continued his journey. He had told them to give help to others as he had to them if they wished to make themselves, as well as others, happy. Lee had stayed on the mountains for his trip knowing that there were clean water sources all over it. It was also bountiful in food whether it be plant or animal. Caves were littered all over the sides giving a decent place to rest when the cold would evade the area. Lee believed he had found a fitting place for his journey.

The dirt paved road continued on underneath his straw sandals as he hummed a tuneless melody. He had run across nobody so far today, but it was still early. For some unknown reason, Lee felt really jubilant about this day. Perhaps he truly was becoming closer to the world around him. His present smile widened at the thought. Of course, he knew he still had plenty of time till he accomplished his training. It was just that this day felt…brilliant. Almost ethereal in a way. Whatever reason it was, today was just a day to rejoice.

The road continued on around a bend that led to a small pool of water, sort of an oasis, with pine and oak surrounding the area. Vibrant green bushes were scattered in their own circles. Several daisies stood quietly on the thick, luscious grass. A fine place to rest for the moment. Lee kneeled down next to pond and scooped up a small amount of water to wash his face. It felt so refreshing to wipe away the grime of three days travel. Looking around to make sure no one was coming; Lee stripped himself of his robe, pack, and sandals for a cleansing dip in the waist deep water. Not that he cared who saw him naked, but some people tended to go into shock upon seeing a naked being near. The water wasn't freezing, but still had a chill to it, which was fine with Lee. After plunging underneath the surface a couple times, he laid back against the edge and closed his eyes to rest for just a moment.

It had been a couple minutes in when a quiet sound nearby disturbed his rest. A couple feet away, the bushes could be seen shaking, and the sound of barely quieted whimpers could be heard. Not caring for his appearance, the young monk quickly got out of the water and searched through the brush for the being in pain. There lying on its side away from Lee was a naked, red-headed man clenching his stomach tightly.

"Excuse me, do you need help?" Lee asked worriedly. While looking around for whatever could possibly be the man's clothes, the red head turned around and stared at the monk with green sea eyes surrounded in black. Lee gasped at the rare, but very beautiful, color.

The stranger continued to look at Lee for awhile before he asked with a raspy voice, "W-who are…y-you?"

"My name is Rock Lee. What's yours?" A growl echoes through the clearing from the man's stomach.

A grimace crosses his face before he answers, "Gaara…" Lee nods and continues to look around for Gaara's clothes.

"Um, Gaara do you know where your clothes are?" The redhead looks at Lee with a disbelieving look before he laughs softly ending with a gasp of pain. The smile returns on his face a second later as his eyes move across the monk's body.

"_My_ c-clothes? What…about yours, R-rock Lee?" Gaara smiles at him. Looking down and realizing he had never changed, the youth blushes and looks away from the man's captivating gaze.

Lee clears his throat then asks "Would you prefer if I was dressed?"

Gaara shakes his head never turning his gaze away. "No, I actually think you have a very lovely body Lee." Blushing even redder, the raven haired monk looks down at the ground as he tries to ignore the compliment.

"W-well, I have an extra robe in my pack if you need it." Lee says trying to think of a way to help the man and keep his mind away from the comment. Grunting in pain, Gaara tries to sit up and succeeds when Lee places his hand on the redhead's upper back.

"Clothes are not what I need right now," teal eyes stare up at onyx ones as he continues, " but what I do need is nourishment." Lee nods and looks back at his pack.

"I have a variety of edible meat and vegetation in my pack, if you want I-" A finger raised to his lips cuts him off.

"I am afraid that is not the kind of nourishment my body needs." Another growl erupts as if to agree with the man. A pained grimace shoots across the redhead's face again. Lee looks worriedly at Gaara, hands fluttering wondering what he could do to help the poor man.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" care laced in his words. A devious smirk smears itself on the teal eyed man as pale hands push the monk onto his back. His eyes had snapped shut on impact but shoot open not a moment later when he feels the weight of the other man on top of him. A surprised gasp leaves his lips as he watches blood red, leather like wings sprout approximately 4 feet each from the sneering man's back. Curved horns reveal themselves on a mop of red hair as a whip like tail stretches down from the spine as well. Nails become claws and ears become points finishing the transformation. Lee knew what lay above him now was not a man in need, but a decieving demon.

The demon's smirk grew, revealing sharpened canines, as it spoke. "Well, since you asked so nicely, there is one thing you could do for me." Lee holds back a whimper as a hand massages one of his sides and a hot, slick tongue runs up the column of his neck. The other hand holds onto both his wrists above his head while he is being straddled.

"I am very starved as of right now, and not for mortal food. No, I crave a certain energy from you."

"G-Get off me demon." Lee started to struggle against his capter, but to no avail. Gaara just continued to smirk.

"How rude! You shouldn't just catergorize me as any demon. Wouldn't you like to know what kind I am?" No, no he wouldn't. To Lee, a demon was a demon, it didn't matter what kind of demon it was. Especially if that demon suddenly had the audacity to rub his hand along your inner thigh.

"I believe you would know me as a demon of pleasure: an incubus." The red head chuckled. An incubus? Then that meant- Oh dearest Lord! Lee had to get away from here right now!

A sudden nip to the neck had the monk biting his lip to hold back an unwanted moan. He wouldn't allow himself to enjoy any of the treatment. If he did he would be tainted and have to restart his training. He had come to far for that!

"Awww, holding back on me? And here I thought you said you wanted to help me." A light whisper spoke into his ear. The raven haired youth couldn't hold back the shiver that ran down his spine at the husky voice. Gaara was right. He had pledged to help anyone that needed it, no matter what it was, but if he helped the starving incubus then he would be giving into the sin of lust. Either way he went, the young monk was screwed.

Blood dripped down his chin as he bit harder into his lip when he felt a hand teasing his penis into an erection and a tongue slowly perking his left nipple.

"Such a beautiful body, if only I could hear your beautiful voice too." the red head husked as he licked away the line of blood.

"Mmmm...delicious, but I bet you would taste just as delicious somewhere else as well." With that said, both of the demon's hands grabbed Lee's tan hips and moist lips seperated to take in the head of his erection. A muffled scream sounded out as Lee felt that clever tongue work through his slit. Hands that had been trying to hold back moans were now grabbing red hair, neither stopping it or helping it, just trying to find something to hold onto. Wtihout anything to stop them, moans continuously spilled the raven's mouth. This couldn't feel good, it wasn't supposed to feel good! He was a celibate servant of God! He wasn't supposed to do this!

A sharp suck and a sudden deep throat had him rethinking this situation for a moment. He was so close. He could feel the pressure ready to explode, but before he could, the mouth pleasuring him let go with a pop. Teal eyes were once again in his line of sight and he felt something blunt poke at his entrance. Afraid to know what it was, Lee looked in between their bodies to see it was the demon's tail preparing him. No, wait this couldn't happen! Frightened, the monk attempted to push the incubus away from him, but only ended up holding onto his shoulders when he felt a hand stroking him. The initial push hurt, but was ignored through the pleasure he was recieving. He could feel the tail thrusting, trying to find something...

"AHHHHHH!" The monk's body arched into the body above him in blinding white pleasure and his toes curled into the ground when the tail hit a certain spot in his body. There was no thinking straight as that spot was repeatedly abused by the sexy demon. A whimper sounded out as a feeling of emptiness and wanting came when the tail left.

"Tell me, do want me to stop now? I just might if you ask nicely." Gaara whispered into Lee's ear. _Yes, please stop this. Let me go. I don't want anymore._

"Please *pant*...please don't...d-don't stop now." What traitorous flesh. Teal eyes gleamed like jewels as a kiss was given and the incubus entered him. There was no merciful slow pace as the beginning was already fast. If there was any pleasure it was easily drowned out by the pain in his rectum. The raven screamed and whimpered into the kiss forced upon him. Slowly the pain became more bearable, and with precise aim the pain was gone as that same spot that was abused before was struck again. The screams turned into pleasuable moans and Gaara's mouth found better use creating a bright red love bite on Lee's neck. It would only take a few more thrusts and the monk would lose it.

The red haired demon pulled back and stared at the flushed, panting face of his partner. "Scream my name, Rock Lee." And Lee did. When white cum spread across their chests Gaara's name sounded out through the mountains at the youth's completion. With his body contracting and spasming the incubus came not much later.

Not wanting to think about what he did, giving into sinful pleasure, having sex with an incubus, Lee found it better to just pass out where he was than face reality right now. Gaara, however, was busy licking the cum off Lee's body and humming in post orgasm bliss. The meal he had recieved was very satisfying. In fact, it was so satisfying Gaara wouldn't mind trying this again.

"I think I wouldn't mind staying around you Rock Lee. Yes, I think I'll take the liberty of being your own personal demon." Gaara whispered into the ear of the sleeping monk.

**Okay, that kinda took longer than needed... Feel free to boo and throw cupcakes with purple icing on me.**

***I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and kept me going. And I want thank Mermaid Ninja again because this story wouldn't exist without her ^_^***


End file.
